Hey Juliet
by TUYETPHAM
Summary: Mai Otome fanfic. Juliet's reaction to LMNT. Rated T for very, very, light language. Not sure it's worth mentioning but don't want this put down.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome or Hey Juliet. They belong to Sunset and LMNT respectfully. I do hope you enjoy how my crazy mind has mixed the two though.**

As Juliet Nao Zhang walked across the halls of Garderobe, she noticed something peculiar about the feel of the halls as she walked. She couldn't figure out what it was but something was off about it. After a few moments she realized what it was.

_It's too quiet around here._

Usually this is the time where corals and pearls were running about meeting up with their friends after class or catching up on the numerous studies required of an Otome. Around this time, she would have been flocked with eager _imoutos_ trying to impress their _Onee-sama_ especially one as well-known as the _Dark Wired Spinel_. But today there was hardly anyone roaming the hallways of the Garden of Virigins.

_Something's up_.

The last time that something out-of-the-ordinary happened around these parts, the pup had finally gotten the guts to propose to that tea-addict Viola and all of the students were fan-girling around the couple the moment they came back and noticed the matching rings on their fingers.

_Oh well, can't be that bad. At least I can get to where I'm going fast._

She had received a note earlier by one of the Pearls working the Administration Desk. It told her to come to the front gates of the school by three o' clock because there were some important issues that had to be discussed that would be of great interest to the Columns. Nao's job is to escort the said person to her office and conduct a formal investigation to see if the information was worth anything. With the memories of the Harmonium disaster still fresh in her mind, she of course was going to check the situation out. The world was in delicate balance still after almost starting the Twelve Kingdom War again and so even the littlest situations needed to be dealt with quickly or else turn into a nightmare.

_Besides, the pup would probably blow a casket if she knew I failed to see to a potential threat._

~_sigh_~ Sometimes being a Column was more trouble than it's worth. As she came out into the courtyard, she noticed that a large number of Pearls and Corals were in little groups all over the place and realized that this was probably where most of them were.

_Okay, but that doesn't explain why they're here, I can't think of a reason why they'd all be standing around giggling like this in the middle of the school year. Shimatta! If the contact sees me with this many potential Otome around me, they might think I'm trying to capture them or something and get away! _

But before she could contemplate doing anything, she neared the gates enough that she could see what was on it. What looked like a long rolled up piece of paper was covering the top of the gates. It was long enough to cover the span of the gates entirely. Nao wondered what kind of set up this was. Suddenly, one of the Pearls came up to her with a note. "F-f-f- from your contact" stuttered the poor girl.

_~I hope you enjoy this little performance I've made for you.~_

_Whaa… _

Suddenly, a stage was revealed near the side of the entrance. On it were a couple of Pearls who looked were all posing in some way and looked very nervous.

_What the hell's going on here?_

…Then the music started.

Hey Juliet  
_Hey Juliet_

Nao was frozen in shock as she saw the girls echo the main singer.

Hey I've been watching you,  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class,  
Makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice,  
But I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make you real,  
But your lips are sealed.  
That ain't no big deal.

_So I was wrong there are actually __**three**__ main singers and the rest are just dancing monkey! _

Nao was still in shock of anyone besides the other Columns and Miss Maria having the balls to call her Juliet. It was no secret she hated that name.

Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me.

_And these are Pearls here, little, cute __**imoutos**__ that, except for a small, small minority, will do anything to please their Onee-samas!_

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
H-h-h-hey Juliet

As she continued to watch the Pearls perform, she got more and more annoyed at the Pearls gall.

_Arrrggg, that's enough! No one is allowed to call me that (except a select few) and get away with it!_

About to march up the stage and demand that they stop this instant, she was suddenly grabbed by something and pulled back.

Girl you got me on my knees,  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"  
Too far to turn around, (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground. (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope,  
A smile or a glance,  
Give me one more chance.

Nao looked back at her attacker ready return the attack but instead looked into the eyes of one Shizuru Viola.

Looking down she realized that it was the extended version of the blonde's double naginata that encircled her at the moment.

"Ara, I hope that Nao-han isn't going to stop such a lovely performance just now."

Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me. (yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me.

"Viola! What the hell are you doing! Let me go right now woman! You have something to do with this don't you?! I know that smirk damn y… mmmpphh!  
"Ara ara Zhang-han, you must keep quiet. We wouldn't want to interrupt the girls' performance now would we? After all they worked so hard just to impress you."

Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe(maybe)someday(someday),  
You and me can run away.  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
H-h-h-hey Juliet

Nao was beyond livid at this point, thrashing around her constraints hoping to get a chance at hitting the innocently smiling Otome above her. However to no avail as the constraints held and the tape around her mouth prevents her from venting her frustrations.

I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me,  
Where you want me.

Looking back at the stage, Nao couldn't help but listen to the lyrics no matter how terrible they might be. Noticing that the choreography wasn't that bad and if she was truthful to herself, she would've admitted that she wouldn't have minded seeing a show put on by her cute _imoutos_ for her if not for the song and her absolute hatred of her name.

_Though there's not much I__** can**__ do, might as well enjoy it as much as possible._

And so she watched.

If you want us to stay forever,  
For us to hang together,  
So  
Hear  
Me  
When I  
Say  
Hey(hey hey) Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

…and watched

I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine),  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind).  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),  
You and me can run away (run away).  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet

_Damn it! When's this song going to end?! I swear it's been going FOREVER now. Forget about gal, this is full on torture. What in the name of Shinso are these Pearls thinking!_

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind).  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),  
You and me can run away (run away).  
I just want you to know (want you to know),  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

Finally the song ended and Nao was set free.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SHINSO WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA?! Everyone knows that I hate being called Juliet let alone being serenaded by you brats with that name!"

Everyone was silent as one of the Pearls that performed stepped up and timidly spoke.

"W-w-well Nao-Oneesama w-w-we were told that for us to pass music this year, we had to perform in front of a Column and with both the Gakuenchou and Shizuru-Oneesama off on a deligation trip in Aries that just left you."

"Y-Yeah! But the Gakuenchou was gracious enough to recommend that we call you Juliet if we really wanted to get on your good side as an apology for not being able to see us perform." Said another.

"And you believed that!"

" Shizuru-Oneesama said that the more you shouted at us the better you liked the idea because that meant that you are too shy to reveal you true self to us ."

"WHAT! Viola, I'm going to kill you and your damn pup!"

"Ara but I think you were in shock due to the girls great performance half of the song. Perhaps if these lovely girls could perform for Zhang-han again. I'm sure she would most appreciate it!"

"yeah!" "of course Shizuru-Oneesama!"

"NOOOOO!"

And so Nao was forced to listen to Hey Juliet several more times until Shizuru had to meet Natsuki at her office and let go of Nao.

**A/N: well folks, that's it. Please comment below as this is my first fanfic and I'd like to see how I did. Thanks for coming along for the ride.**


End file.
